Defying Reality
by FuckMePumps
Summary: Exactly as the title says. After all, how can ZukoXKatara be anything but? This is something that Sokka has to learn. Oneshot, R&R.


**a/n **This was supposed to be an incredibly tiny drabble, short enough to fit in my 100word collection. Guess I thought wrong. Funny how fics have a mind of their own. Haha. Oh well. Read on and enjoy.

**warnings **Zutara, Taang, slight YueSokka, and slight OOCness. No swear words or anything explicit though. And AUness, I suppose, because of that evitable ending in Crossroads of Destiny.

**disclaimer **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

-

**-**

_**I was spinning free, whoa oh oh oh oh oh, with a little sweet and simple numbing me**_

_**What a dizzy dance, whoa oh oh oh oh oh, this sweetness will not be concerned with me**_

_**No, the sweetness will not be concerned with me**_

**Jimmy Eat World, Sweetness**

**-**

-

The looks between them unnerved him, if anything else.

At first, the Prince seemed harmless enough. Torn and teary-eyed, even pleading to have a place with them, after his uncle died. They all felt more than a bit sad for him, for the old man, and for themselves as well. His uncle was a good man; loyal, steadfast, and strong. He was a great role model for anyone, even Sokka admits it. And imagine losing the only person you had left to believe in you? Personally, he couldn't.

So, naturally, they opened their little circle to let him in. He had yet to hear complaints about the Prince's presence; he was great strategist, and an even better fighter. In addition, it didn't hurt to have another guy his age around. And they were grateful to have him on their side, and he was too, because this family accepted him, unlike the other one.

All in all, it was all turning out well. Sokka had been expecting him to be a moody, infuriating jerk, but it seemed that time, and even his uncle's death made him a better guy to deal with. A new person, with renewed perspectives in life. Wait, what was he doing being all poetic? Back to the topic.

Anyway, Zuko was tolerable, even a bit likeable. Everything had been going smoothly, until he noticed what was going on between him and his sister.

It started out… rocky enough. After the brief period they allotted him for mourning, it was only too soon for the two worst tempers in their group met face to face. It was bickering left and right, going from complaints to insults, the shallowest arguments to the gravest fights. They seemed poles away from each other, light years.

And then, suddenly, the heatedness died down, giving room to lenience, even friendliness. They learned to get along, and even used their opposite elements to gain the upper hand in battle. Sokka thought Zuko saw Katara like he did: as a little sister, that which he never had, as opposed to that sadistic, dictator-in-the-making he had for one.

And then, much to his distaste, their relationship wasn't very sibling-like after all.

They disappeared for hours at a time 'looking for firewood,' can't seem to stop smiling when the other was around, and endorsed in those ridiculous tickly, giggly poking games. That, and how they never seemed to look at anything besides one another. It was outlandish and ludicrous; even Sokka didn't act that silly when he was in love… did he?

Wait, back for a minute. In love? Who said anything about that?

-

-

Confused, Sokka sought help from the wisest of them all: the Avatar.

"Hey, Aang, got a minute?" He sat down on a log beside the younger boy.

"Huh, sure, Sokka. I wouldn't mind if you cooked Appa for dinner. Don't cook him too long, though; the meat gets tough." He sighed and cocked his head to one side, pensively.

"What?" Now the poor Water Tribe boy was baffled. "Aang, what are you talking about? Hello? Are you even listening to me? AANG!"

The aggrieved yell snapped the Avatar from his trancelike state. "Uh, what? Hey, Sokka! When did you get here?" He slurred.

"Aang? Are you okay? You sound… drunk." Sokka scratched his head.

"I am."

The pointblank statement made him reel. Aang was drunk? He was three years older and even he hadn't even had a hangover yet (the cactus juice juice incident didn't count)!

"What?" He said again, bewildered beyond belief. "But Aang, you're underaged! And where did you get the wine anyway?"

Aang frowned, obviously displeased to have his daydreaming interrupted. "I didn't mean that," he snapped. "I'm drunk… on love." He sighed once more, eyes becoming lidded.

"You're in love? With who?"

"With her, the most beautiful girl in the world," he pointed in front of him, and Sokka followed the direction of the outstretched arm.

"You're in love with Toph?!" When did that happen?

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Aang seemed edgy and ready to Avatar-ize anyone who insulted his beloved, fists clenching and eyes beginning to glow.

He raised his hands defensively. 'Not the face,' he thought. Out loud, he said, "No, no, nothing's wrong! I just meant… Well, I thought you liked Katara. That's all." It was true. Aang was quite the lovesick fool when he met his sister.

"I did. But I moved on now. Because you always have to learn to love again."

"Love… again? Why, what happened?"

"Katara found someone else. So I did too. You can't mope around forever, you know. By the way, the moon looks a bit grumpy nowadays. I think Yue wants you to get over her and get on with your life again. She wants you to be happy."

It was a very strange thing when wisdom and gibberish came out at the same time, and honestly, Sokka was overwhelmed. "Um, okay. Aang." He shook his head, shuddering. Time to seek help somewhere else.

-

-

Sokka found it in the form of the blind girl who was Earthbending a good fifty feet from where he and Aang had been.

"Hey, uh, Toph. Can I talk to you for a second?" He was still a bit embarrassed because of the Aang episode. For Aang, I mean.

"You already did, Snoozles. Now leave me alone. I'm building a fort." The Blind Bandit was irritable today.

"Please, just for a while. I really…. I don't think I know much about things around here anymore." He said sheepishly.

Toph stopped. "Ugh, fine. I'm nice today. What's up?"

"Well, have you noticed anything different going on between Katara and Zuko?"

"Hmm, Sugar Queen and Scar Face? You mean besides all the fluffy, mushy, lovey-dovey stuff? Nope, not really."

Ah, so she has noticed. "Uh, yeah. So… what do I do about it?"

"Oh, I dunno. Isn't it your life you ought to be messing with?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Um…" He didn't really know what to say next. "I kinda forgot my whole point of going to you, so I'll just… leave now."

"Do whatever." She said dismissively. "Oh, and Snoozles? Can you do me a favor? Tell Twinkle Toes over there to stop staring. I like him too, but it gets weird after a while."

It was getting creepy, so he best get out before things got much worse.

-

-

Seeing as other people got him nowhere, he decided to follow his father's advice to confront the problem. That being said, he went to Katara, who was gathering herbs for dinner.

"Katara?"

She glanced up at him. "Hey, Sokka. How do you like your fish? Medium or well done?"

He grinned at the thought of meat, as always. "We're having roasted fish for dinner? Great! Where'd you get 'em?" His sister may be a master Waterbender and all, but she wasn't really big in the hunting department, as far as he was concerned.

"Oh, Zuko caught them a while ago. You should have seen him, Sokka. He was fantastic." She breathed dreamily, staring off into the distance. He had to wave a hand in front of her face to bring her back to reality. He had yet to comprehend how fantastic a guy can look wrestling with scaly water-worms.

"Um, Katara, I wanna talk to you about something." He was nervous. One wrong thing said would get her yammering into his head for days.

"Yeah? Oh yeah, you should also go see Zuko for boomerang-making tips. He's a really talented artist." He could have sworn there was a hint of a giggle in her tone. Time for action.

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. Hey, sis, tell me the truth on this, okay?"

"No problem. What is it?" She seemed sincere and listening, but in the meantime she seemed to be tracing a pattern on the right side of her face, her brow crinkled.

He groaned internally. 'Don't tell me that's Zuko's scar she's shaping on her face.' "Is there something going on between you and… Zuko?"

She laughed, so on cue it was almost rehearsed. "Me and Zuko? Don't be absurd, Sokka. We're just getting to know each other, that's all. He's had a very tragic past, you know. And he's really sensitive inside, not like the stubborn bastard people think of him…"

He didn't want to hear anymore about the 101 Wonders of Fire Princes. "Alright, alright. Just get me assured here. I'm worrying my mind into craziness."

She smiled, sweetly and sarcastically at the same time. "Don't be so overprotective, Sokka. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. And anyway, we're just friends. End of story. Trust me."

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Relief swarmed over his being. "Got it." Then he smiled too. Maybe he was just paranoid.

-

-

His fears were well-placed, as he found out soon.

She had disappeared with Zuko about an hour ago with the same old firewood excuse, and she should have been back to cook dinner and he to keep the fire going. Apprehensive and concerned, he searched for them, leaving Aang and Toph alone to themselves. Well, at least neither of them was related to him. He could cope.

He soon found the two missing benders, and the sight nearly gave him a heart attack.

Zuko was lying on his back on the leafy ground, his hands knotted in Katara's locks as she hovered over him, kissing him with such a passion you'd think she was enjoying it. Both had their eyes closed.

Sokka stood there for what seemed like ages, eyes bulging out and mouth agape. So this was where they'd been running off to? For their little secret kissy-kissy rendevous?

It sickened him, yet he couldn't seem to stop watching them at their little make-out session.

Zuko's hands were traveling up and down Katara's sides, and five of her fingers were running through Zuko's shaggy hair, and their bodies were pressed so closely to each other. Those are A: TLA romantic scenes for you.

It was when they started moaning that he couldn't stand it any longer.

"HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" He burst out, like a child throwing a tantrum.

Of course, when they heard that, the two hormone-driven teenagers were more than a tad surprised, and hastily disentangled and got up on their feet, both blushing furiously, trying to make themselves look more presentable. It was hard, with their tousled hair, traumatized clothing, and various red and swollen parts on their lips and necks.

"You!" Sokka pointed an accusing finger at the one seemingly responsible for corrupting his naïve, innocent little sister. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" He sounded like a father. It was eerie and disturbing, for all parties involved.

He was just about to attack and pounce on the unsuspecting Zuko when Katara put herself between the two.

"Get off his back, Sokka. His and mine." She said with enough venom to make Sokka calm down a bit.

It didn't last long, though. "And you, Katara! You too! How could you betray your only brother?" In the background, Zuko was rolling his eyes in a gesture of 'Tell me about it. I know exactly how that feels.'

Sokka resembled a volcano that was about to erupt. "You said you were just friends!"

Meanwhile, Zuko and Katara both had relapsed into their Cupid's-arrow-struck phase, with the hand-holding and looking-into-each-other's-eyes thing.

"Well, like they say…" Katara giggled, pursing her lips as Zuko smirked.

"That's what friends are for."

And the volcano exploded.

_Fin_

-

-

**a/n **Any violent reactions? Urges to kill the author? Well, you were warned, weren't you? Ü Anyway, I kinda liked this. One of my more effortless fics. Oh well, since I got nothing else to say and you have nothing else to read (unless you wanna check out my other ATLA fics?), please

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
